moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarareith Daggerfall
Physical Description Today, the color in your sights is purple. The hint of color in shadows and hues in a stormy sky; it is defined as a mysterious color, and it accurately matches to the armor of the being before you. From her perch above, the figure is practically enveloped in purplish shadows; from behind her hood, hazel eyes would watch each movement with a keen sight. The way in which she carries herself exudes an aura of skill and confidence, especially when she’s cloaked in the shadows itself. It’s then that her Gilnean Raven, Merion, may stir from his statuesque stillness, pulling the woman’s hood from her head. Upon this, raven-hued hair would flow down and before her shoulders, the dark tresses’ ends curling at a meek point. Her paled skin would be illuminated in the moonlight, giving an accentuation to her rounded and soft features. What was quick to point out was her left eye, which was a fully milky-white color, and the scar that was etched from above her right eyebrow, towards to her left eye. In average thought, her beauty would carry her to be commented on as ‘cute’, though others would comment that she would be viewed as ‘deadly cute’. Perhaps ‘cute’ stems from her stature: she’s tiny, her physique and musculature being lithe. ‘Deadly’ would originate from the way in which she carries herself: a fierce confidence would exude from her person, a mischievous smirk etched upon her lips as she’s either giving a witty retort or her fingers are wrapped around the hilt of her daggers, creeping upon her next victim. Her name is one known: Sarareith Daggerfall, a name associated commonly with three things: Gilneas, The Ravenwood Company, and — if you’re of the organization — Ravenholdt. All three things are prevalent in her personality and appearance, all three notable upon only a few minutes of speaking with her. Her Gilnean accent is thick and noticeable, the typical Gilnean quirks echoing in the way she accentuates her tone. The Ravenwood crest adorns her armor, the purple and gold tabard striking out against the hues of dark purple. Her tattoos are not typically seen underneath such a heavily clad person, though if one were to venture underneath, they’d find a large, black-inked raven tattoo at her back — and, on the back of her right hand, they would find the Ravenholdt symbol etched in skin. Despite all of this, however, she keeps a womanly appearance; her beauty stems into her figure — one of curves and an ‘8/10 booty’, she’s definitely attractive! That is, if you’re able to catch a glimpse of her: she’s quick on her feet, typically only lingering in specific places for small periods of time. She doesn’t keep many extra pieces of accessories on her person: at her belt, she only carries a gray satchel, a flask, as well as a few potions and gadgets. She also carries the Daggerfall Family Emblem pinned to her chest, and it’s maybe enchanted, though the average folk wouldn’t be able to tell. Also keeping the Ravenwood Company Director Pin on her at all times. All in all, Sarareith looked real keen! Personality Sarareith combined the mindsets of a good person, with a heart of freedom, though at times was crass. She still kept a cool head, and in-fact was rather lighthearted and laidback. Sarareith had a serious side to her, though it was not often this would come out. She enjoyed the role of a cheeky, wisecracking, puckish rogue. There was much to the woman that was shrouded in mystery if one were to place their gaze upon her, one could be quick to assume that the woman was on edge most of the time, but this was not the case with Sarareith at all. The Gilnean woman had a lot on her mind in many occassions, though often kept a soft smile on her face for Azeroth to see. Sarareith didn't exactly place herself in a high regard, seeing herself as equal to others — that is, if you weren't evil-minded or held strong militaristic ideals. While this was often the case, the woman made sure to make tolerable exceptions to some people in the world around her. But from the start, she had a lack of respect for those in military organizations, or those that would bring themselves to an evil mindset. With this in mind, Sarareith had little time for honor, and saw it as distraction of what was important, and that was true freedom. The woman didn't like to be restricted, be that by laws, honor, or orders. While the woman had good morales, Sara acts as her conscience directs, with little regard of what others may expect of her, some could say she was a rebel in this way. She didn't wish to adhere to society. Cunning as a raven, she was prone to lying, cheating, and backstabbing her enemies if need be, she wanted to make sure to others that she in-fact, had no honor, at least with her idea with the subject. Adding onto this, she hated being called a 'hero' to others, as she didn't see herself as such. She saw herself more of a vigilante who traveled Azeroth, helping the people, for the people, disregarding any laws or restrictions thay may come her way. Some may call her altruistic for these tendencies, and the woman indeed had that trait. Rather valorous, one couldn't find the woman to back down from many challenges, adding a bit to her self-confidence. If there was more admirable traits to the woman, it would be her tendency to get overly curious about what was happening around her. Often asking questions, researching, reading, or even spying on others to gain the information she needed. Yes, she was a bit of a snoop in that regard. But if it was useful information, then she'd gladly use it to her advantage. One could always find Sarareith locked in paperwork, or random books she'd find lying about, having a good collection of them. One thing that may cause a surprise in others, is Sara's faith for the Moon Goddess, Elune. It didn't come out too often, but to an extent, she'd also exclaim a bit of praise for the Mistress of Birds, Aviana. It was likely Krau'vus that was the reason why Sarareith had faith in these two. One may find these faith odd, especially since she was a human. She kept some trinkets here and there tucked into her satchel at all times, perhaps as objects of hope, or perhaps she believed it granted her luck in her days. If one were to get to know Sarareith, she'd likely tell you that she had another spirit inside of her own body, a spirit named Krau'vus. Of course, she'd likely hide this from the general public, only telling others she had come to trust, or her own comrades. It was rather clear that Krau'vus did in-fact change Sara's personality a tad-bit to who she was now. The Gilnean was still in main control of her own body, and it would keep that way until Sarareith decided to awaken Krau'vus' power for a short time, causing her entire personality to shift drastically for a time. One would have to find out what this was exactly like, though. To top it all off, Sarareith was a pretty keen lady with an odd obession with ravens. But she was pretty alright! Skills Some Rogues chose to cover their weapons in deadly poisons, attacking their foes with bleeds and slowly killing them. Other Rogues decided their main way would be a toe-to-toe style of combat, utilizing a pirates style of combat. Neither of these were Sarareith Daggerfall. No, the woman was quite different from those two types. From a young age, the woman was trained to use such weapons as daggers, bows, crossbows, throwing weapons, and rapiers. Only continuing to train alongside these during the years she's lived thus far. Though, the woman would primarily use daggers and ranged weapons, such as shurikens or bows. It proved useful for her, as these were the most silent of weapons. There was no doubting it, the woman was small, though she used this to her advantage. Due to her small stature, she was more quick, could easily dodge slow attacks coming towards her. However the downfall to this, was that she couldn't exactly take more hits. She prefers to be quick, however, it proved useful in her years. She had a cunning mindset, able to strike quickly, and true, at her foes, before they could even know it. There was something particuarly interesting about the Gilnean woman, if one was able to notice, they'd be able to sense a shadowy aura from her. One would be quick to find that the woman was rather proficient in the style of magic. However, this type of shadow magic was derived from arcane, rather than divine. With this, Sara could be classified as a 'Shadowmage'. There was many abilities she could do, even mixing some with her Rogue-like skills to improve them. The list of spells she could use to her ability were outstanding, as it seems the woman had a natural affinity with the shadows. She gathered shadow energy in two ways, either from using the literal shadows around, or using the shadow energy she had stored inside of her. The woman would conjure objects from shadow, conjure shadowy clones, render herself invisible, cloak herself in shadows to absorb magical attacks, and of course, much more. It seems the woman was versatile, with a lot of experience behind her. If one came to her to teach her a bit, she'd also gladly assist to the right people. These weren't the end of Sara's skills, however, as she had others, though these were minimal compared to the ones above. But, Sara has long worked with Ravenholdt, giving her the skills of a common thief. Pickpocketing, lockpicking, sneaking around, the woman was quite quiet when she needed to be. Alongside this, the Gilnean was charismatic, a hopeful look in her eyes with a sly smirk on her face. She had a silver-tongue for a reason. Though, there was even more, as the woman has also spent some time working in SI:7 before leaving the agency. She learned how to investigate the area better, noticing small details that others wouldn't be able to. With Krau'vus' spirit inside of Sarareith's body, some of his power went over to the woman passively. Sarareith could control ravens quite easily, utilitzing them for spying, scouting, messengers, and things amongst those lines. She also enchanted them all with shadowy energies, causing him to store shadow energy for later use if need be, or to crash into the ground to cause a shadowy blast. If and when Sarareith chose to awaken Krau'vus fully to unleash his power, her physical form would change slightly. She'd acquire some shadowy ravens to passively fly around her, her movements quick, and her mind quicker. She could do much during this, but one had to see exactly what it was like to find out Historical Biography Childhood Sarareith was born in Gilneas, on the Daggerfall Chicken Farm, which was owned by her mother and father, Ciara and Lazarus Daggerfall, a happy, newly wed couple. Of course, the couple was rather reclusive, and in turn, so was Sara. Starting at a young age, the couple kept their daughter away from others, even making her attend school at home, rather than the one in Gilneas City. Sara's only friends growing up were her parents, and the chickens. Yes, the chickens. However, it wasn't too bad, as the family was a rather happy and upbeat bunch. Her mother began to teach her basic maths, and other pieces of education that a child would know, from reading and writing. But this wasn't the only form of teaching Sara had coming her way, of course. Her father, in secret, began teaching the young Gilnean about different forms of weapons, from daggers, to swords. Lazarus also began to physically train Sara, making her run around lots, keeping her fit. She whined a lot because of this. 'Tween' Years Nearing these years, Sara obtained a very curious mind, often questioning the world around her. She of course, remained to train with her father, and her mother continued to teach her, but now she began to do work for her parents. Often running around Gilneas and delivering letters and chickens that people had ordered from the Daggerfall Farm. She also began to tend to the crops, and the chickens, keeping her body fit alongside her father's training. Around these years, Sara attempted to climb the Greymane Wall, as she was curious onto what was on the other side. She obviously failed. Numerous times. She went back home upset, forever imagining the world beyond the wall, though later on she didn't question it much. Her father began to make her read books on Shadow magic, which she found rather interesting. Her mother taught her some skills for at home, such as knitting, cooking, housekeeping, the ideal skills on taking care of her home. The young Gilnean was rather cheeky, enjoying her life. Early Teenager Years Sarareith nearing these years remained to keep a curious mind, however remained focus on whatever needed doing. There wasn't much that changed during these years. Her father continued to teach her, and often used her to scout or spy on people while she did her chicken deliveries. Her mother remained to teach her, Sara now speaking the Common tongue very well, alongside writing and reading it. She learned how to do some First Aid, and further learned how to cook as well, she made some tasty meals, but was in no way shape or form the best of cooks. Her mother was, though. Around this time however, Sarareith attempted to make friends with the local children about the area. But she felt ignored most of the time, seemed no one wanted to be friends with the girl that played around with chickens all day, which was a shame. She was quite tired of feeling lonely, yet came home with a usual, cheeky smile on her face. Late Teenager Years These years were pretty grand for Sarareith. At the start, she was gifted Merion Jr. from her father. It was a raven, and usually found himself perched on Sarareith's left shoulderpad. The two were pretty much inseparable. But, regardless of that, Sarareith kept her curious antics, often spending many nights out and about, wandering Gilneas. She wasn't that afraid, she knew how to defend herself, thanks to her father. There were times where she would come home, her mother glaring at her until she went to bed, but all was well. Lazarus began to take Sarareith on his personal missions, often scouting or stealing things from the noblemen of the great kingdom. Sara's skills shot up, able to use the weaponry she was trained with easily, alongside some shadow magic. Though, she wasn't as good as her father of course, the master of it all. Sarareith's teaching from her mother was soon to end, only a few years left of it. It was quite apparent that Sara was rather intelligent at her age, but not one to parade it around others. She knew what she was capable of. It would seem that Sara was living a rather peaceful life thus far, content with herself, she was even ready to move out and live life on her own, saving up money from working on the farm and doing jobs for her parents. It was a shame that something was coming, something that no one was expecting. Adulthood These years were probably the worse so far in Sarareith's life. Gilneas was attacked by the Forsaken, the Greymane Wall being shattered. Sarareith and Lazarus were at home, Ciara was down at Stormgarde, visiting her family. The duo got their gear on swiftly and rushed down to get Ciara. They were quick, as the area around them began to get attacked. They hopped down to the Blackwald, remaining hidden for a bit, however, they were soon met by a pack of Worgen. Feral too. It wasn't a long fight, as Sara and Lazarus were both trained well, Lazarus being trained more. Though, Sara let her guard down and was about to get bitten by one of the Worgen, Lazarus quickly stepped in and took the bite for her daughter, his arm now coated in blood. There was no time to waste, however, as they finished off the last Worgen. After they had reached Ciara, the Daggerfall family quickly rushed back their farm. Unfortunately, in this moment, something terrible had opened. Through this all, the Forsaken were bomb plague bombs onto the Gilneans. Ciara, who had rushed ahead, was struck by one of these bombs, causing her to die almost instantly. Sara and Lazarus would've rushed ahead, but they knew to be wary. Having no time to grieve, the duo made their ways to the dock nearby where the Kaldorei were transporting the Gilnean refugees out. Though, as Sara made her way on the ship, her father was pulled back, some Kaldorei noticing the bite he had. It wasn't long before the ship was send out, Sara all alone without any family, her father being left behind. When the ship had reached the docks of Darnassus, Sara and the rest were transported to the Howling Oak, where Sara would wait for her father for the next few days. Fortunately, he had come soon. The man was different, however, but Sara could still recognize him. The look in his eyes were a dead giveaway. The two shared a heartfelt conversation on their next plans, but Lazarus had a surprise for his daughter, as they made their way to Stormwind and went to rent some horses. After this, they headed north. It was a long journey, but they found themselves in Hillsbrad Foothills. Sara's father lead him up to a mountainside, through an unknown path. It was here, well Lazarus Daggerfall revealed to his daughter that he was a Ravenholdt Assassin, a member of the Assassin's League. And that is what Sara would become as well. The two settled in, and after some time, Sara was sent out into the world, her curious side getting to her in the end. She wished to explore the world, an adventure. Now, this girl, her heart of goodness and freedom, travels the world, learning more about it. Thus, starts Sara's story. (AKA When I started RPing her. I left out a lot of detail, learn all that ICly! Sara's been on a lot since then.) Chosen of Krau'vus & Shadefeather The Backstory Many years ago, an ancient and powerful raven spirit named Krau’vus came to the lands of Gilneas, after the events that split the world, far before it was even inhabited by the Gilneans. He stayed there for many years, right in the south of the lands, in the area that would be known as ‘The Blackwald.’ The spirit would stay there for many years, and as the Gilneans came in, they took notice of the bird, they began to praise him as some type of demigod. It was clearly unknown if Krau’vus was such, but through some years, the spirit began to get annoyed by the constant praise, and made his presence hidden. As the older generations died out, as did the praise, and Krau’vus would slowly turn into a folktale, some taking it more literal than others. Through some years, Sarareith’s grandfather, Maxwell Daggerfall, went ahead to summon the raven spirit using materials he had found years ago. Through steady preparation, Maxwell ended up summoning the raven. The events that unfolded, however, weren’t the prettiest. Krau’vus was disturbed, awaken from his sleep. He stared down to Maxwell, and attacked. The combat was quick to take place, and to end, as it only took a mere moments for Krau’vus to finish off Maxwell, and return to his slumber. The Beginnings It was known that the Burning Legion was returning fairly soon, many heroes of Azeroth had started to plan. It wasn't long before even the civilians were signing up for the military for the upcoming invasion. Sarareith's father, Lazarus, was one of the ones that acted quickly because of this threat. During Sarareith's childhood, he would always tell her a story of an ancient raven spirit named Krau'vus, a story that was a myth, drowned by the years before it. It was told that once defeated, Krau'vus would choose his chosen. Lazarus Daggerfall would be set back into his old home, searching through tomes, books, history, just to find what exactly could be used to summon Krau'vus, until he came across it; Maxwell Daggerfall's journal. Lazarus spent many nights reading through this all, until he came across the exact entry of the day before his death. Lazarus quickly learned the knowledge to summon the spirit, and then set out to find his daughter, Sarareith. It wasn't long before the two saw each other again, Lazarus having contacted her via raven, the two met in a location, none around them, just the two. Lazarus went ahead and explained to Sarareith what was happening, and reminded her the story of Krau'vus, the one he always told her as a child. Took some explaining, as it was all new to Sara, but she soon understood. Both parties would work on venturing the world to search for the materials to summon Krau'vus. It was unknown to them if this was even real, however they had yet to try. The Summoning Ravenwood soon found their way in Gilneas where they met up with Sara's father, Lazarus. He appeared to have all the supplies. They met up at the old Daggerfall Farm. Lazarus explained what was going on to the Ravenwoodies, and after they prepared, they headed out to the Blackwald, where the entire summoning was bound to happen. It wasn't too long before the Ravenwoodies did in-fact make it to the Blackwald, all of them stopping at an abandoned home. Lazarus briefed the mission again before they set out to the giant tree waiting for them, this is where they'd begin the summoning ritual. Lazarus motioned for Sara to stand in-front of a certain area, before drawing a runic circle around her. At this, the worgen motioned for three people to come ahead, Tsath, Fawn, and Ayisari. These three were going to assist Lazarus in transfering shadow energy to Sara as she powers the rune below her. Across the rune was a couple raven feathers, a jar of honey, and a giant's toe. With that, the four began to put some energy into Sara, which caused the woman a slight pain, but the sacrifice was worth it, as Krau'vus was soon summoned. The Trial Krau'vus' voice invaded the Ravenwoodie's minds, his voice deep, and having an echo to it. He asked who they were, and why they summoned him. Lazarus explained why, and attempted to go through getting the chosen without a fight, but to no avail, and thus, the trial began. Krau'vus was fairly keen on attacking the Ravenwoodies with dark magics, having a high affinity with such. It was a rather fierce battle. Near the end, Krau'vus had quite enough and locked the Ravenwoodies into a shadowy prison, and called many ravens to come forth and crash down on the Ravenwoodies, creating blasts of shadowy explosions, damaging them. However, it was Sara that was able to break out of the prison and call upon her own ravens, causing them to dive down on Krau'vus, until he was finally defeated. The Souls of Two Krau'vus looked down at the Ravenwoodies, unlocking them out of the prison and soon disappeared, only to appear behind the Ravenwoodies again, in-front of the giant tree. While many of the Ravenwoodies were injured and were getting healed, Krau'vus called Sarareith closer to enter the tree with him, and so, she followed. After she entered, following Krau'vus, the entraces to the trees closed behind her, seperating her and the Ravenwoodies. Krau'vus posed no threat as he called Sara closer to him to the center, where he further explained what being his chosen was all about. He went above and to gather Shadefeather, a bow for his champion. He placed it in-front of Sarareith and explained that the bow was meant for his champion, however there was a catch, as the bow was imbued to his soul. So, Krau'vus went ahead and merged Sara's and his soul together. It was a rather painful process for the Gilnean woman, as Krau'vus' own soul penetrated into her own chest, she let out a bloody scream, causing the Ravenwoodies outside to be confused, and rather fearful for their leaders life. Though, Sara was able to muster the strength grab the bow and get up, limping back to the entrance of the tree and opening it. She wasn't physically different, however mentally she felt otherwise. A newfound power inside of her. Guild Info THE RAVENWOOD COMPANY is a d20 adventuring guild who holds guild events most nights! We have our own mod sheet system and have a pretty keen officer core and a fantastic, lighthearted community! We are a CHAOTIC GOOD guild, and our motto - aside from the one stated above - is "good people doing good things in not-so good ways". While we do take lawful good / evil characters, they may not get along well with the bulk of the group, considering most of us are chaotic good / neutral. You're welcome to give it a shot, though! We only accept characters higher than level 80! While we require an IC interview in order to be fully inducted into the guild, it's lighthearted and gives a representation of how we are as a community! If you love memes, join Ravenwood! We got 'em all. We also have a YARDLEY, the keenest chef in all of Azeroth. Want a roasty-roo? He's your guy! Whisper an officer today to join! If you would like more information, visit the Ravenwood Company Website! OOC Notes Thanks for reading this. Worked a bit hard on it, and I'm still updating it as time goes on! * - I've been RPing for about 5+ years now. * - Been on MG for a bit now, having some good times here. * - I suffer from some personal IRL things, so if I seem a bit odd, that's why. It's nothing too much to worry about, but it's quite noticable with it gets bad. * - I'm friendly OOC. If you wish to chat up, that's fine too. * - I just want to RP, dude. * - Speaking of dude, I am a dude. * - I'm the GM of <The Ravenwood Company>! If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Ravenholdt Category:Ravenwood Company